wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Greybeck
Mason Grayback is a purebred werewolf that is the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. He is a talented artist however Alex does not seem to like his muse, which is dogs in history! When Juliet (his ex-girlfriend whom he dated over 300 years ago, and who is now Justin's girlfriend) who is a vampire bit him on the neck he turned into a wolf, forever, and went into the woods never to return. However he does end up returning. 'Mason's First Endgame' Mason and Juliet got in a fight when Mason tried to attack Justin (Juliet's boyfriend). Mason tried to keep Alex in Transylvania and was bitten in the neck by Juliet and transformed into a full wolf forever leaving him and Alex heartbroken as he left. He comes back in the episode Wizards Unleashed. Alex saves Mason from another wizard family who found him and are holding him for ransom. Alex tricks the family into a closet which then was transported somewhere else in the world. The Russo's found out that by using the country wizards special magical instruments they could transform Mason into a human again, but one insrument was missing so Mason became human but kept some parts of his wolf life, like his hair and going in circles ten times before sitting down. Alex starts to get embarrassed by his appearance since he is still partly werewolf all the time. Eventually Justin finds the missing instrument and changes Mason back to his normal human self.He is shown in Wizards vs. Werewolves that he has a strong sense of smell and he is a purebred which explains why he kissed Alexand she did not turn into a werewolf. Powers and Abilities Mason was shown from his first apperance to be a quite talented artist, as he was able to paint and draw quite realistic and well detailed pictures. While in werewolf form he also posses all the traditional powers that werewolves do: Incredible sense of smell: '''He was able to track scents thousands of miles away. '''Transformation: Like in the legends Mason transforms into a werewolf during a full moon season. First his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would become fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. Inhuman strength: '''He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. '''Incredible speed, reflexes and agility: All demonstrated during his fight with Justin and Juliet. High pain resistance and durability: Shown by the fact that during the, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than continuing. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Relationships [[Alex]] Mason is currently Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her.In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. They find he is being held by country wizards and eventually trick the country wizards and get back Mason. They eventually turn Mason back and they are now dating. Mason was kidnapped as well in Wizards Exposed and escaped with the Russo Family. Juliet It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason and Juliet dated over 300 years ago. He helps the Russos find her and out of impulse says "I never stopped loving you!" to her though he is in love with Alex. Juliet turns him down because she is in love with Justin. Biographical Information *Mason Greybeck is a purebred werewolf. As shown in the episode Alex Charms a Boy, his first appearance, he is a wonderful artist. Alex Russo, a teen wizard attending Tribeca Prep as well, met him in art class and complimented him on his art. They found themselves falling in love. Alex, disappointed that he only painted dogs in American history, put a spell on him with a magic conch shell, making him obsessed with painting her. She then ended the spell, and he kissed her for the first time as rain washed his mural of Alex away. In the episode Wizards vs. Werewolves, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love, and they continued to hide their true race from the other, When Alex became upset that Mason always left early from their dates, she suspected that he was cheating on her and hatched a scheme with her best friend, Harper Finkle, to follow him. They ran into him, and despite his please that they leave, they stayed to see him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed that she was a wizard, although Harper tried to convince Mason that she was just desperate. Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet Van Heuson, to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. Justin, Juliet, and Max went after them. When Justin tried to get Mason away from Alex, convinced that he was going to hurt her, Mason tried to fight with him. Juliet defended Justin and fought back. Mason was moments away from injuring Justin with a mortal wound when Juliet jumped onto Mason's back and bit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and smacked her with his paw, scratching her with his long and mighty claws. Juliet and Mason then confessed the truth to Alex and Justin that Vampires would lose their immortality if they were scratched by a werewolf, and werewolves would transform into a wolf forever if bitten by a vampire. Juliet's age became 2,193 years old, causing her to break up with Justin, despite how much they loved each other, and travel into the woods where she assumed would be her deathbed. Mason proved to Alex he loved her and became a wolf forever. Mason then returns in Wizards Unleashed where it is revealed that Mason was found by country wizards, who were checking traps in the woods, as a full wolf. Alex then sees him in a commercial and goes to save him. Alex and Mason then reunite. Mason also shows up in Wizards Exposed to help Alex and the gang clear their name so people won't know their secret throughtout the world.Mason will return in the 4th season as a recurring character. In the first episode of sSason 4, Mason and Alex are still shown to be dating and tries to help Alex free the wizards in whatever way he can. In front of the press he mentions he is a werewolf but is not taken seriously. Trivia * Mason's last name, "Greybeck", is pronounced 'gray back'; which may refer to Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf in Harry Potter. * Mason is purebred, and only spreads his lycanthroapy by biting unlike justins ex girlfriend who was a mutt and could spread it via kiss * Mason and Juliet used to go out about 300 year ago, and Juliet is 2194 years old, which could call into question if Mason is the same age (though they could be different as they're different species and could develop at different paces. ) * Mason has explained that werewolves are impulsive (proved by his response to Juliet's return). * Mason's transformation is interesting as when he transforms to a werewolf he gets a brown fur coat (matching his hair), but when bitten by Juliet and reverted to a wolf, his fur becomes white. * Jerry Russo kept getting Mason's name wrong, always either Martin or Jason, but when corrected claims that he said Mason. * Max has seemed to like Mason throughout the drama he and Alex went through, making Max the only Russo who was on good terms with him during the incident. * His artisticness is played down. * Werewolves can't age which seems contradictive because Mason is a teenager, and must have developed by aging in a sense. * Mason, unlike Juliet, has not had his parents appear on the show * It is ironic, when Justin lost Juliet, Alex gained Mason, when Justin got Juliet, Alex lost Mason.( Justin also loses Juliet later as she returns to her real age, and Alex gains Mason again after playing the magical instruments in Alex saves Mason ) * Mason's was planned ahead of time, as future Harper asks Alex about him before his appearance (but she said "Did Mason break up with you already?". However this could refer to the break up that occured after he became a permenant wolf and it is a possibility that he and Alex will remain together). * It is revealed in the episode Wizards Unleashed, that Mason is still in love with Alex and Alex is still in love with Mason. * Gregg Sulkin (who plays Mason) is going to be in the second movie of Wizards of Waverly Place as Mason Graybeck. * As showed on Wizards Unleashed, he speaks country. * Mr. Laritate calls him "The Revolutionary War Part Deux". He also calls him "Our Friend from Across The Pond". * He returns as a recurring character for Season 4. * Mason likes dogs because dogs are related to wolves. Appearances Alex Charms a Boy *Alex Charms a Boy *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Wizards Unleashed *Alex Tells the World *Alex Gives Up *Wizards of Waverly Place Movie The Sequel *Wizards Exposed * Everything's Rosie for Justin Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Other immortal characters